Angel
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: -Semi Canon- Karena, tidak semua malaikat mengenakan pakaian putih, bersayap, cemerlang, dan diliputi cahaya yang benderang. "Ne, kau tidak lupa dengan malaikat kematian, bukan?"


Sejak dulu, entah dari kapan—ia sendiri bahkan telah kehilangan hitungan, sepi adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Teman yang menemaninya di setiap detakan jam.

Sejak ia kecil, entah dari kapan—apakah setelah ia lahir? Ia sendiri lupa, hening adalah lagu ninabobo pribadinya. Melodi yang senantiasa berdengung di kedua telinganya.

Sejauh yang dapat ia ingat, kegelapan adalah sesuatu yang merengkuhnya. Mendekapnya, dan menunjukkan sisi lain dunia kepadanya.

Dan sejauh yang ia tahu, dunia yang ditunjukkan oleh sang kegelapan adalah dunia terbaik yang selalu ia impikan.

.

.

'**Angel' **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

An **Semi-Canon** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Orang-orang selalu memperlakukannya seperti sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak eksis di dunia ini. Seperti seekor monster yang dapat saja membuat nyawa mereka yang mendekatinya melayang dalam sekejap mata.

Mereka seperti takut kepadanya, takut akan berakhir sama dengan orang-orang yang mereka temukan bersimbah darah dengan ekspresi penuh rasa syok. Syok akan sesuatu yang tersembunyi ketika mereka berusaha memberikan anak itu sedikit cinta, kasih sayang.

Namun, mereka juga tidak ingin berakhir sama dengan orang-orang yang mereka temukan tenggelam dalam kolam darah mereka sembari memasang ekspresi penuh rasa takut. Takut akan sesuatu yang muncul ketika mereka berusaha mengusir anak itu dari kota ini.

Anak itu, terkutuk dan tidak diinginkan.

Berbagai macam cerita keluar dari mulut orang yang tak tahu kebenaran. Anak itu, adalah anak yang seharusnya tak eksis di dunia, ia adalah anak dari penghuni neraka, ditakdirkan untuk dikucilkan dan diabaikan seperti debu dan kerikil di jalanan.

Berbagai rumor dan hinaan meluncur keluar dari bibir orang yang takut kepadanya, takut bernasib sama dengan mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya. Anak itu, adalah anak yang seharusnya dijauhi, hidup untuk sendirian tanpa manusia lain yang ingin menjadi temannya.

Ia terlalu mengerikan, hingga manusia-manusia yang melihatnya tak sanggup lagi menatapnya seperti mereka menatap manusia lain yang bersisian dengan mereka. Tak kuasa lagi membendung rasa takut ketika mata mereka tanpa sengaja menangkap sosoknya yang seperti direngkuh bayangan.

Dunia dan segala isinya membencinya, ketika Zeref justru mencintainya dan berusaha merengkuhnya. Seolah dunia ini menolaknya dan memaksa Zeref agar membecinya juga.

**.**

"Lihat anak itu,"

Zeref tak dapat menahan keinginan untuk melirik seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan pria lainnya. Suara mereka tak lebih dari bisikan, yang tertelan oleh hiruk-pikuk kota pagi itu.

"Dia anak yang disebut-sebut sebagai anak iblis itu. Sebaiknya kau menjauhinya."

Kedua bahu mungil Zeref perlahan menurun begitu mendengar kata-kata pria paruh baya itu. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk mendengar kalimat yang belakangan ini sangat ingin ia dengar. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk mendengar satu kalimat yang membuatnya terobsesi, saking inginnya ia mendengar kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibir orang lain.

Sekali saja, Zeref ingin namanya berdampingan dengan kata pujian.

"Anak iblis?"

Mata hitam itu mulai berkaca-kaca, dan Zeref membiarkannya. Bulir demi bulir air mata perlahan muncul, menuruni kedua pipinya yang tirus, meluncur hingga jatuh tanpa suara ke jalanan berbatu yang kini dipijaknya tanpa alas kaki.

Bahkan, walaupun Zeref menangis, tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya.

"Benar. Ia membunuh banyak orang. Dan ia bahkan tidak sadar akan hal itu!"

Zeref mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang membuat pandangannya mengabur. Isakan demi isakan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, tenggorokannya tercekat.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat sedih ketika orang-orang membicarakannya seperti itu, dengan nada mencemooh seolah eksistensinya tidak lebih berarti dari mikrob.

"Apakah dia penyihir?"

Isakannya terdengar semakin keras, mulai membelah hiruk-pikuk kota. Beberapa orang dewasa menatapnya sejenak, namun kemudian, mereka cepat-cepat melangkah pergi begitu mengenali rambut hitamnya yang sekelam langit malam.

Tangannya telah berhenti berusaha, membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras bagaikan hujan yang menyapu segalanya.

Sekali saja, Zeref ingin namanya berdampingan dengan kata-kata yang positif, yang membuatnya tersenyum dan gembira. Apakah sulit bagi seseorang untuk mengucapkan, '_Zeref adalah anak yang baik dan hebat. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh biarpun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.'_?

"Tidak tahu. Tetapi katanya dia dikutuk setelah menyaksikan kematian banyak orang—."

Zeref berhenti terisak ketika ia merasakan lingkungan di sekitarnya hening. Kedua mata hitamnya kemudian membesar ketika sebuah pemikiran melesat di otaknya. Kedua kakinya seketika gemetar hebat, takut pemikirannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Apakah ia tanpa sadar membunuh orang-orang lagi?

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau lapar?"

Zeref mendongak, samar-samar, pengelihatannya yang agak kabur menangkap sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hijau aniridia tanpa rasa takut yang selalu Zeref lihat pada mata orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Orang-orang di sekitar Zeref dan gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang tersebut kemudian meledak kembali dalam kegaduhan yang nampaknya tak pernah mati, tetapi kali ini, nampak panik dan penuh rasa takut akan bahaya.

"Aku punya permen. Kau mau?" Gadis kecil itu nampaknya tidak peduli dengan kepanikan di sekitarnya dan menepuk saku roknya yang agak menggembung, penuh dengan makanan kecil berukuran mungil yang rasanya manis.

Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar tiga buah permen dari sakunya. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian menarik salah satu tangan Zeref dan meletakkan permen-permen itu di atas telapak tangan Zeref yang membuka.

Sebuah senyum yang sama manisnya dengan permen-permen tersebut kemudian tersulam di wajahnya. Sangat lebar hingga kedua mata hijau aniridia itu tertutup oleh kelopaknya, "Berhentilah menangis dan makan ini, oke? Kau sudah besar, orang yang sudah besar tidak boleh menangis." Katanya, dengan nada polos.

Zeref menarik kembali tangannya dan memperhatikan tiga buah permen yang kini menghiasi telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat dan air mata. Mata hitamnya yang sama gelapnya dengan rambutnya kembali menatap sosok mungil yang masih tersenyum lebar di depannya, berdiri di dekatnya tanpa sedikit rasa takut pun menghiasi senyumnya dan matanya.

"Kau menunggu apa lagi? Makanlah! Rasanya enak, loh!" Seolah mencontohkan dan merealisasikan kata-katanya, gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat itu kemudian meraih sebuah permen lagi dari kantongnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya setelah terlebih dahulu membuka bungkusnya.

Zeref kembali menatap permen-permen di tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak ragu. Namun, ia tetap mengambil salah satu dari tiga permen pemberian gadis kecil itu dan membuka bungkusnya sebelum memakannya dengan perlahan.

"Enak, kan?"

Perlahan, Zeref mengangguk. Sebuah senyum kecil kemudian terbentuk di wajahnya ketika ia merasakan rasa manis yang belum pernah ia rasakan memenuhi indera perasanya, membuatnya ketagihan dan menginginkannya lagi.

"Aku masih punya banyak, loh!"

Dan ketika mata hitam itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau aniridia, Zeref memutuskan bahwa ia tidak jadi membeci dunia.

**.**

Zeref mengulurkan anak kucing yang baru saja ia selamatkan dari atas pohon ke arah Mavis Vermillion—gadis kecil bermata aniridia yang memberikannya permen beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan merupakan teman pertama yang pernah ia miliki sepanjang hidupnya.

Mavis dengan senang hati mengambil anak kucing berbulu cokelat tua itu dari tangan Zeref dan mengelus kepala hewan itu dengan penuh sayang. Sebuah senyum lebar kemudian tersulam di wajah Mavis ketika tatapannya beralih ke sosok Zeref di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Zeref. Kau sangat baik." Katanya, dengan tulus.

Sebuah rona merah kemudian menghiasi wajah Zeref, rasa senang dan bangga dengan cepat menjalar di dadanya, memenuhi rongga hatinya hingga Zeref yakin mungkin saja dadanya dapat meledak saking penuhnya dengan emosi bahagia itu.

Perlahan, Zeref mengangguk dan berjongkok di depan Mavis untuk ikut mengelus sang kucing yang kini duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Mavis.

"Aku heran kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatimu. Padahal, kau, kan, baik." Mavis mencebik ketika mengingat orang-orang yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari Zeref dan melarangnya bermain bersama Zeref. Seolah Zeref adalah sumber penyakit, yang dapat membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

Tangan Zeref berhenti bergerak mengusap kepala sang kucing dan terdiam. "A-aku tidak baik ..." Suaranya yang pelan, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kedua anak itu. Kedua mata hitamnya kembali berkaca-kaca ketika ia mengingat sebutan yang diberikan orang-orang dewasa itu untuknya.

Anak iblis.

Zeref sudah cukup besar untuk tahu apa makna dari sebutan itu.

"Kata siapa? Kau baik, kok!" Mavis membantah, sebuah senyum lebar kemudian terbentuk di wajahnya, seakan berusaha meyakinkan dan membuat Zeref percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Zeref memandang Mavis sejenak, kedua tangannya kemudian naik untuk mengusap air mata yang mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya, "Mereka menyebutku anak i-iblis. Bukankah itu berarti, aku tidak baik?" Zeref balik bertanya. Nada suaranya ragu, dan terdengar terpukul.

Mavis mengeluarkan suara mirip pekikan kecil. Gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang itu kemudian melompat berdiri, membuat Zeref jatuh ke belakang dan membuat anak kucing yang duduk di pangkuannya melompat terkejut karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

Mavis berkacak pinggang dan menatap Zeref dengan tatapan tajam—setajam tatapan yang dapat seorang anak kecil buat. "Zeref bukan anak iblis, atau iblis! Jika Zeref adalah iblis, kau tidak mungkin menolong Smile dan membantunya turun dari pohon! Tetapi, kau menolongnya, itu berarti kau bukan iblis, Zeref!" Seru Mavis, membuat Zeref tersentak.

Setelah puas menyerukan pendapatnya, Mavis kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah berumput dan duduk, seolah ia memang berbuat demikian sedari tadi.

"Benarkah ...?"

"Tentu saja. Zeref bukan iblis, sebaliknya, kau adalah malaikat." Mavis menarik kembali kucing berbulu cokelat tua agar duduk di pangkuannya dan mengelus kepala sang kucing dengan perlahan, seakan meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya terkejut barusan.

Zeref menatap Mavis dengan tatapan penuh tanya, salah satu tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengelus kucing di pangkuan Mavis. "Malaikat? Apa itu?" Tanyanya, dengan nada tertarik. Seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat yang sangat asing itu.

Mavis mengejapkan matanya, menatap Zeref dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau tidak tahu apa itu malaikat?" Mavis balik bertanya, suaranya dihiasi dengan rasa tak percaya yang sama besarnya dengan yang terpeta di dalam mata aniridia miliknya.

Zeref menggeleng.

"Malaikat adalah musuh iblis. Mereka sangat baik, dan mereka akan mengalahkan iblis untuk memberikan kita, manusia, kebahagiaan." Mavis menjelaskan dengan singkat, sebuah senyuman tersulam di wajahnya ketika ia melihat mata hitam Zeref mengerjap dan dipenuhi dengan sinar. "Malaikat biasanya berpakaian putih dan bersayap, apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka pasti putih, karena putih itu artinya suci!"

Setelah Mavis selesai menjelaskan, mata hitam Zeref kembali menggelap. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya dan membiarkan matanya menelusuri kain yang menutupi lengannya, dan seluruh tubuhnya. Warna hitam dan nuansa kelam bertemu dengan tatapannya, membuat Zeref kembali mendongakkan wajahnya untuk memandang Mavis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tetapi, aku mengenakan pakaian hitam. Apakah kau berbohong kepadaku ...?" Zeref bertanya. Keraguan nampak jelas di tatapan dan suaranya.

Mavis menggeleng, sebuah senyum belum juga menghilang dari wajahnya, "Ada, kok, malaikat berpakaian hitam!" Kata Mavis, salah satu tangannya yang bebas kemudian menggenggam tangan Zeref, seolah berusaha meyakinkan Zeref bahwa yang dikatakan Mavis adalah sebuah fakta dan kenyataan.

"Namanya malaikat kematian! Dan hanya karena kau berpakaian hitam, bukan berarti kau bukan malaikat, Zeref!"

Dan dengan polosnya, Zeref mengangguk. Tanpa mengerti apa itu malaikat kematian, dan maksud kata-kata Mavis. Pun tanpa tahu makna ganda yang tersembunyi di dalam kata-kata simpel tersebut.

"Soalnya, kan, tidak semua malaikat harus bersayap, atau berpakaian putih. Dan tidak semua malaikat diliputi cahaya yang benderang bagaikan matahari."

**.**

"_Sudah kuduga. Kau menonton Grand Magic Turnament, kan, Zeref?"_

"_Aku tidak dapat melihatmu, atau mendengarmu. Tetapi aku tahu kau ada di sini, Mavis ..."_

_Keheningan kemudian mengambil alih. Bunyi gemerisik pepohonan dan dedaunan yang menari ditiup Zephryus menemani reuni dua penyihir tersebut._

_Mata sewarna dedaunan tua tanpa iris itu kemudian menatap punggung Zeref yang duduk bersila di atas tanah, tak bergerak bagaikan patung yang dipahat dengan sihir terbaik hingga terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan._

"_Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kita akrab." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Dan Zeref tidak memiliki pilihan, selain mengatakan kebenaran._

_Zeref mengangguk, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan, "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan 105 tahun yang lalu, kita akrab." Katanya, dengan nada setuju. Zeref dapat merasakan hewan yang bertengger di bahunya mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, dengan panik berusaha mencari sosok Mavis yang tak terlihat mata telanjang._

"_Apakah kau masih mencari tempat untuk mati?"_

_Zeref terdiam, mendengarkan angin yang membelai wajah dan rambutnya. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak menutup, membuat sebuah perisai untuk menghalangi dunia melihat sepasang mata dengan iris sekelam langit malam tersebut. "Aku sudah menentukan tempat dimana aku akan mati."_

"_Aku sudah hidup, ratusan tahun." Zeref menghela napas dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat sarkastis dan tengah menertawakan hal ironis, "Orang-orang saling membenci, menghancurkan. Tetapi aku selalu berusaha menunggu waktu, yang akan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan manusia itu."_

_Zeref menghela napas. Matanya tak lepas dari rerumputan kering di sekitarnya. Bahkan tumbuhan juga mati di sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar malaikat kematian yang membawa pergi nyawa benda-benda di sekitarnya, eh?_

"_Aku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali ini terjadi ... Orang-orang selalu saja mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, berkali-kali." Lanjut Zeref lagi._

"_Kau sudah ... memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu?" Mavis bertanya lambat-lambat. Suaranya berubah pelan, nyaris berbisik seolah ia tengah berbicara kepada seseorang yang terluka parah. Atau mengalami penyakit psikis yang tak dapat disembuhkan._

"_Ah ... ya ..." Zeref mendorong tubuhnya bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke tempat yang ia yakini tempat Mavis berdiri, sebuah senyum melankolis kemudian terpeta di wajahnya yang tampan, "Aku sampai pada satu keputusan, Mavis. Jika dunia ini membenci dan menolak eksistensiku, maka, aku akan membenci dan menolak eksistensi dunia ini."_

_Kedua mata aniridia itu membesar, penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya, "Fairy Tail akan berusaha membuat dunia jadi lebih baik, Zeref." Kata sang penyihir cahaya, dengan nada yang sama seperti yang sering ia gunakan ketika ia berbicara dengan Zeref __**dahulu**__. Nada suara yang terdengar seperti seolah ia tengah meyakinkan Zeref untuk menerima fakta yang disorongkan ke depan matanya._

"_Kalian sudah berusaha. Aku hanya ingin menghadiahi kalian," Zeref mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lazuardi yang terbentang di atasnya, begitu luas, dan begitu bebas. "Aku akan berusaha membuat dunia ini kembali seimbang dan memperbaiki dirinya."_

_Langit begitu luas, dan begitu bebas. Membuat Zeref ingin menghancurkannya dan membiarkan manusia yang bernapas di bawahnya merana, meraung meminta kembali kebebasan mereka._

"_Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya, aku akan memusnahkan umat manusia yang ada di dunia ini—." Zeref melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ketika ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya, ekspresinya datar tanpa emosi. Mata sewarna batu ruby yang tertimpa cahaya tersebut berkilat sekali. Tanda determinasi._

_Mata aniridia Mavis menggelap, dan ia kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana, setelah terlebih dahulu memberikan peringatan bahwa Fairy Tail akan mencegah rencananya. Sang penyihir cahaya tak menyadari, tatapan sang penyihir kegelapan yang semakin sayu seiring dengan langkahnya yang membawa dirinya pergi. Menjauh, seperti harapan Zeref._

_"—Dengan begitu, aku dapat membuat dunia dimana aku dapat bersamamu."_

.

**Owari**

.

**Bacotan Azureinne:**

Ciao, penghuni FFTI! Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya!

Kalian bisa panggil Azu apa saja yang kalian mau, asalkan jangan panggil Aru, karena itu adalah pemilik lain dari akun ini, haha. Ini adalah fanfiction oneshot perdana Azu, dan ini juga pertama kalinya Azu menulis ZerefMavis—tanpa tragedi pula.

Well, bagi yang bingung dengan timeline, fanfiction ini terjadi ketika Mavis masih kecil, jadi polos begitu. Sedangkan Zeref sendiri sudah sekitar 100 tahun-an lebih banyak(?). Azu buat dia bertumbuhnya lama, berhubung dia abadi, biar gak terkesan pedo, haha. Oh, dan penjelasan lain, aniridia itu artinya mata tanpa iris, sedangkan Smile itu nama kucing-nya Mavis. Berhubung sudah ada Happy, kenapa gak ada Smile saja sekalian?

Sisanya memang plothole, Azu sengaja lompat langsung ke scene Fairy Tail chapter 340 karena itu yang menginspirasi fanfict ini.

Omong-omong, Azu dan Aru bikin project di Fandom Kuroko no Basuke Indonesia loh. Yang tertarik bebas datang ke profil kami, gratis kok~ Oh, dan Azu akan berusaha bikin lebih banyak oneshot untuk meramaikan pairing Zeref dan Mavis, jadi mohon bantuannya~

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
